Season 6
by YGOfangirl4ever
Summary: Just an ideea of how the show should've continued in stead of ending where it has. PstCannon Non YAOI Please read and review, pretty please covered in icing and a cherry on top! BEING RE-WRITTEN!


_Tenshi: I finally got to this one too!_

_CoppyCat: I'm so proud of you, Angel._

_Marshmallon: Good job, Tenshi-chan!_

_Tenshi: Better let the readers decide that..._

_CoppyCat: You better like it, or else I'm going to personally..._

_Tenshi: kay, that's enough, we're not trying to scare them._

_Marshmallon: Anyway, you should start with the storry already. ere, I'll do the disclaimer. This is . Fan means that it's NOT owner. So obviously, Tenshu-chan doesn't own yu-gi-oh. However, we've said this before. We rally are trying to bring Yu-gi-oh! back. If you like the storry, and you would like yu-gi-oh!dm to have a season6 similar to this, than please syupport us!_

_CoppyCat: And pleeeasee no flames about this. You can flame about the storry, yu can flame about the grammr, os the writing, but my little angel will really start crying if you flame about this. And I really wouldn't like that. So if you don't like that just ignore this part and enjoy yhe storry._

_Tenshi: Thank you, Aibou, Marshmallon-san!_

_(A/n: So this things are actually true. Marshmallon(short for MarshmallonYume)n is the founder of SAVE Yu-Gi-Oh!while my yami(CoppyCat) and me are_ the co-founders; I'm the writer of our season 6, while aibou is our drawer, like for our logo, or the possible first episode of the season6 manga that we're hoping to draw. So really, if you like our ideea, than just PM me and I'll tell you all about it ^_^)

The odds seemed to go against him. With a score of 2000 to 3500 life points, Yugi seemed to be losing. "Ooh, i was expecting more from the King of Duelists, or so they say." he culd hear his classmates commenting from the side.

"C'mon, Yugi, it's your turn!"

"My turn. Draw! I cover 1 card in defense mode, and also place white blop in attack mode! Turn over!"

"You're really dissapointing me, Yug'. I thaught you were the best of the best. Or... is it that you think I'm not worth the bother to give your best? Is it?"

"I always give it my best when I duel."

"Ooh? Well, anyway, my turn. Draw. Lilly the injection angel, attack white blop! With this, your life points decrease to 1600. And also, lord of dragon, attack the other defense monster!"

"Got you! That covered card is marshmallow, thus decreasing you 1000 life points!"

"Big deal. I'm still in the lead."

"Activate special ability!"

"What?"

"Remember that first monster I put in the chemetery? Well, it's special ability is that, once in the cemetery, whenever it's owner's life points decrease under 1900, it will transfer 500 lp. from his oponent to his own."

"Whoa, with this, he's turned the tables completely!

"That's Yugi for you!" started the croud watching them.

"Tu... turn over."

"My turn! Draw! Activate covered trap card, Doom of the Powerfull! With this, both our life points will be decreased by the total attack of our feild monsters! I only have marshmallow, so my life points decrease to 1800. However, with both Lilli the injection angel and Lord of Dragon, your life points decrease to 400!"

"He's planned this from the begining?"

"To plan this far ahead..."

"As expected from the duelist king!"

When he heard that last remark, Yugi visibly winced, but he got it together quickly.

"Turn over!" but than, he saw his classmate getting ready to let his hand on his deck.

"What was I thinking?" he said. "Challenging the king? I thaught I had any chace of winning? And just because I knew how you used to be, that whiny little kid who was bullied all the time, and who could never win over anyone except for Jounouchi, who anyone could beat."

"Hey, you, I was one of the best four in battle city!..."

"Jounouchi, now's not the time."Anzu stopped him.

"Anyway, I might as well surrender, before the humiliation becomes too big..."

"That's stupid! You think it's humiliating to fight till the end? Giving up is what is humiliating! If you wanna become a real duelist, never give up as long as you still have a card in your set and 1 life point left. That's how I got where I am!" Yuugi said, remembering what his other half taught him in their time together. "And thet's what you should do. Remember that the chance to win always sleeps in your deck, and belive in your cards. If you do, the cards will help you. And if you lose, at least you will have the pride that you never gave up until the end!"

"Yuugi... In that case, my turn!"the boy nodded. He thaught about the little crybaby and coward of a boy that Yuugi used to be, and realised just how much the boy has grown. "Draw! I activate Little Winged Guard in defense mode! Turn over!"

"My turn! I activate Kuriboh in attack mode, than sacrifice Kuriboh and Marshmallon in order to summon Black Magician! Also, i activate magic card Acceleration of Magic. By sacrificing 1000 life points, I can make a magician class monster to skip one round, until it's free to attack, no matter if it is after summoning, or affected by a card that is binding him. Black Magician, attack Lord of Dragon!"Yugi ordered. He knew he had to win, and to keep winning. But also, to keep his honor as a duelist. He had to keep being a real duelist. In the memmory of the one who brought him where he is today, he had to.

That moment, his oponents life-points reached zero. "I lost..."

"But you never gave up. That's what's important. Never backing up is the first step into becoming a real duelist." Yuugi offered a beautifull eyes-closed smile.

His classmate nodded as they stepped down of the desks, and faced one another.

"Let's play again some other time. I'll be more ready!" the boy stated, laughing happily.

"Yeah."

"YU-GI YU-GI YU-GI YU-GI!" the class started aclaiming.

"Way to go, Yug! You really had me worried there!" started Jounouchi, who whitnessed the whole duel.

"Sorry, sorry."

Later, Yugi was finaly able to get away, and be alone. He hid in the bathroom, remembering the game. They said 'as expected from the duelist king!' It just sounded so familiar(A/N: if you heard it in japanese, it sounds way more... dramatic, and it really makes **me** melancholic about Yami, so yeah, I thaught it worked.) Than he remembered how he drew the black magician. The card that reminded most of his other half. Dueling allways managed to bring him in a state of depression, but he had to hide it. If they saw him sad, he couldn't tell everyone he was that way because he missed his other self, a 3000 year old spirit of an ancient pharaoh who used to duel in his place and who got him the title of "duelist king", and who left for the afterlife about three months earlier. But now, he was alone. And he didn't need to hide it. He drew a card from his deck. It was the Black Magician. He rememberd all the things they've been through together. Him, Atemu, Jounouchi... Everybody was allways there for him, supporting him and watching his back. And... Jounouchi was still there. Anzu, Honda, Bakura... they were his friends, and they will be with him all the way. Besides, they would never forget him... he thaught. As they've promised when they parted, they would allways remember him, all the things they've been through together... hell allways be with them, in their hearts, he thaught, though he couldnt stop himself a few tears. After all, it was hard to let go. "Aibou..." he thaught he heard someone calling.

"Huh...?" right then, Jounouchi came in.

"Yugi! There you were! Weve been looking everywhere for you. You've really scared us, Yug!"

"Sorry Jounouchi-kun. Im coming."

As the classes were over, Yugi headed out. "Hey, everyone!"

"Ah, Yugi!"

He met his friends at the gate.

"Youre late!" Jounouchi started scholding him.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Well anyway, let's hurry home."

That's when he realised that- he's got other friends too. Friends who care about him, and who'd allways have his back. Friends whom he would give anything for. And it was at least partially thanks to him that he had everything he had today.

"Thank you..." a small whisper escaped his mouth.

On the way, they said their goodbyes and parted each of them going in the dirrection of their own house. However cheerfull they were together, as soon as they separated, their thaughts quickly went to the same, 1 thing. They missed their friend. They were moving on, yes, they werent going to cry for him all their lifes, but they missed him nevertheless.

"Its been a while... I told you well never forget you." Jounouchi said, looking at the sky. "We're missing you, bud. Things arent quite the same without slowly moving on with our lives, but youll allways be there in our hearts. No matter what. A chapter in our lifes that maybe it's over, but it'll never be forgetted. An important, and precious chapter. As you were and allways will be an important and precious friend for us. We_**will**_ never forget you. That's as real as yue and me."

"Its been exactly three moonths now since you left. Things are slowly going back to normal, but we're missing you. You were, are and allways will be our friend. We will never forget what weve been through together. Youll be there, in our memories, in our hearts. In everything we do." Anzu said thinking of their friend.

"Three months. Hah. Who wouldve thaught? You left. We wnt back to our normal lifes. I wonder how youve been? I know we were fine. Everything is just the way it used to be before, but unlike then, now, we have all the memories of everything we've done together. And we're never going to forget them, or you. Even though you left, youll allways be there in our hearts." Honda also thaught on the day of the aniversarry.

"But..." they all said at the same time. "The one of us who finds it hardest to move on... is Yuugi..." the words were full of concern.

When Yugi he got back in his room, the feelings of lonlyness and emptyness returned, and tears started coming out again. "Three months... No! I cant. He is where he needs to be. And I have my own life. Together with my friends, who are here right now, and who wre here for me, and for whom I would do anything. He is a closed chapter in my life, and... I have to go on. For him. For Atemus sake, I have to go on. Because... as long as I live, hell allways be alive, in my heart." he said, though he still shed a few tears. "And besides, he'd want me to go on, right? To live my own life and be happy. Yeah. He would..."

The next morning, Yugi was getting ready for school.

"Well, its a new day," he said kinda sorrow-full.

But than, the door to his room oppened loudly, and Jounouchi standed in the middle, with Anzu and Honda behind him.

"Oh... morning, everyone!"

But Jounouchi iggnored him. He walked right in the middle of the room, looked around a little bit, than took Yugis duel disk from his desk and threw it to him.

"Yugi, duel me! Now!"

"What?" asked Yugi surprised, after barely catching the disk.

"You heard me. Duel me!"

"Now? But Jounouchi-kun..."

"No buts. Look, its not cool. You have to get out of this state. Face it. The other Yugi is gone, and... you have to live on. We all have to! You think its easy for us? He was our friend too! But thats why we are going on! To let him go on as well."

Yugi realised at that moment that... Jounouchi was right. He wasn't the only one bareing the loss of a good friend. And he had his other friends to support him.

"So duel me. Here and now, duel me, and snap out of it!"

Later:

"My turn. Draw." Yugi, with a serious expression on his face, was searching his hand cards for his next strategy. He gave the attack comand to his monster, than covered one card. In his turn, Jounouchi summoned a powerfull monster, and enhanced its power with "angels dice", once again using his legendarry luck to get a big number. Everyone suddenly looked at Yugi. Could he do something in time, or would he be hit by that attck.

From behind the semi-opened door, someone was watching and listening to what was happening, concern for her son written in her eyes...

Yugi was looking as the attack was aproaching, and he was prepared to turn a card, but... he was unsure. Than, he strted staring at something... behind Jounouchi, he seemed to be staring at something that wasn't there. But he was looking straight at it, and he knew exactly what he was looking at. Or rather, who he was looking at. Yes. His other self was there, looking aprovingly at him. On Yugis cheek, 1 tear was dropping. His other self nodded his head. And Yugi also nodded, and he turned the card.

Meanwhile, in egypt:

"The excavation is about to end. In the next few days, we had better find something in this deserted corner of nothing!"

"We can still dig about 100 feet, but I doubt we could find something here!"

"Well, no matter. We're only payed for just being here and digging. It's no problem if we can't find anything, we're still going to get our money."

The next day, in the afternoon:

"Hey, I think we found something! It looks like there used to be a chamber down here, but... I think it collapsed! Call the bo..AAAH... What's...this light!

A few days later:

"This is Miranda Flowmates, from Air-TV, and we are here, in egipt, with exclusive news, where the whole crew of an expedition has been found dead in a room just earlier digged up, where the only oder things found were lots of rocks and 7 massive gold objects of weird forms. What are this things, and what happened to the whole crew? Stay with us, for more exclusive footage from the place of the crime!"

"AAAnd... over. Ok, you're off. Now, go ond try to find some new information! Our ratings went waaaaaay over edge with this whole *curse of the egiptian chamber* thing."

"You try. We're lucky if we can get so much as a clear view of the digging space!"

Suddenly, a bright light came from the digging area...

He was running, and running. He kept on running, but that presence kept getting closer! That voice, that horrifying voice kept chasing him, closing up to him! He was screaming, but nothing came out his lips! Suddenly, he was cornered! There was one of big 5, and there was Marik! And Zork was there too! As well as Ushio-san! And they were coming closer! He could feel their breath, and see their hatefull eyes! And he screamed, with all his power! But... no good. He still couldn't do it. But he kept screaming, as the criminals approached... and his room. He was... in his room... that was a nightmare. Another nightmare. Ever since that day he thaught he sau Atemu, he kept having this weird nightmares! And he couldn't escape them! All of their past enemies were after him! And, he was alone. His partner left him. Yes. It was ever since that day, that he couldn't get a good night's sleep. And he was exhausted! But... he was afraid to sleep. He was afraid he would have to go through all of that again! He was so lonely... He still had his other friends. He still had Jounouchi, and Anzu, Honda, and even Bakura! But, his oth... Atemu was still missing. Having all his remaining friends was not the same as having ALL of his friends. Atemu used to allways be there. They could talk whenever they wanted, day or night, school or tournament. He was allways next to him, and allways watched over them. And all of those things they've been through... It was just too hard to let go. And all that Atemu could do for the boy, was stay and watch his depression from the afterlife.

"Yugi", he said to himself, "Think about him! He must be happy up there! He would've come back if he missed you. But... he's there, with his family, and his friends..." but weirdly, that didnt make him feel any better. It was painful! Thinking that his other... that Atemu was up there, having fun, and that he had already forgotten Yugi, his aibou...

The next day:

"Yuugi!"

"Yes, grandpa?"

"Come and see this!"

"What is it, grandpa?"

"Take a look at these news report"

"...where the only other things found were lots of rocks and 7 massive gold objects, of weird shapes. What are these..."

"... The... The... The Milleium... Items! They were found!"

"And they were brought to an expozition in Japan!"

"Really?"

"Would i lie to you? Let's go! Let's go there!"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course! You know I dont joke about this stuff."

"Thank you. Thank you, grandpa!"

In that night, a nightmare occured again! This time, he was in the hart labirint of his other self, and he was chased by Bakura of darkness! And again, he kept running, untill he found himself cornered.

"It's the end for you, Yugi, you bastard!"

The despair that Yugi felt in that moment, the loneliness... but... than, a great light occured. And his other self...no, pharaoh Atemu appeared between them, and punched the Bakura of darkness, wich disappeared. Then, he looked at Yugi, and smiled,and he disappeared just like he appeared, in a ray of light, letting Yugi with his first peaceful sleep in a very long time.

The next day, they headed out to see the exhibition. But, it wasn't as simple as they had first thaugt. The place was so crouded, they would probably have to stay in line a couple of hours! But, they did it. Yugi couldn't just leave away this opportunity go by. This opportunity to make at least a little contact with those things that he had lost... and more importantly, with that thing that could make him feel closer to his friend! He had to get in!

"Ah, Anzu-chan!"

"Hey, Yugi-kun, grandpa..."

"Anzu-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw the news report about the excavation crew and the seven objects, and, I thaught... maybe..." but she couldn't finish that sentence, cause two tears started rolling down her cheeks. Yugi couldn't stop himself a sorrowful look, and Anzu saw it, but... she didn't say anything. They just stayed that way, until something happened. Jounouchi and Honda arrived there, too!

"Hey, everyone, you're here!" exclaimed Jounouchi the moment he saw them.

"Yugi, Anzu, how come youre here?" asked Honda the most stopid question possible in that circumstance.

"Honda-kun, Jounouchi-kun!"

"I think we all know why we are here" Anzu answered the obvious.

"Yeah, i guess you're right."

"So, were all together again, ready to go into that museum where everything started, and once again meet the things we've forgotten!"

But Anzu saw Yugi when Jounnouchi said "forgotten", and she knew that...

It was not forgotten. Lost, maybe. But never forgotten. Yuugiforced himself back to his cheerful state, and they started advancing together through the croud. In about an hour, they managed to get into the museum. Lots of incredible things found in all sorts of egiptian excavations were gathered there, but Yugi saw nothing. He was there for one thing, and one thing only. Without even knowing where he is going, he was headed towards the place he was certain the Millenium Items would be. He could feel it.

"Hey, Yugi, wait!" his friends were trying to admire the exhibition, and couldn't keep up with Yugi, but he didn't hear them. He didn't see or hear any thing around.

Finaly, he arrived. In the same window that used to hold the rock with the fight between the Pharaoh, and his priest. That was once the begining of their adventure. Now, it was holding their most precious memories. There was the Millenium Ring, wich used to contain the spirit of the evil Bakura, the Millenium Rod, wich was not just once used against them, the Millenium Neclace, or the Millenium Tauk as it was called, and all of the seven Millenium Items wich...

"No, this can't be right!" He said. "It has to be a mistake!" He was desperate "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... Six. There were only six Items in there. The millenium puzzle... it was his last tie with his other self... his only way to feel closer to him... his last hope of ever meeting the pharaoh again... it was the only proof that everything has been more than just a dream. And now, it was gone, for good. Yugi bursted in tears. He couldn't hold it in anymore. What if... what if everything really was just a dream? What if... he will wake up in the morning, and find that nothing has changed? That he was still the same whiny little boy, who had no friends, no courage, and everybody picked on?

"Yugi-kun! Yugi-kun!"

Huh... someone was calling for him... Anzu? No. It was also a familiar voice, a female, but... not Anzu.

He turned around, and there she was, making her way through the croud to get to him.

"Yugi-kun"

"Ishizu-san! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the egiptian representative. After the excavation in egipt, the gouvernment sent me as the representative of egipt in the comitee for this expozition. I guess you could say... I'm a safe keeper." She said smiling.

Yugi whiped his tears and forced a smile.

"Yugi, i've got something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. Please, follow me."

As she led him through some corridors, he was reminded of his... Atemu's soul room.

"Yugi-kun, do you miss him?"

"What?"

"Do you miss him? The Pharaoh?"

"W-what makes you say that?" Yugi asked, whiping some more tears with his jacket.

"It was the good thing to do. Winning him in that battle... letting him go!"

"Yes... but then... Why do I feel this way?"

"Because it's hard to let go. When you get used to having someone around you... it's hard to let go, even if it may be for the best..." she said, causing more tears in Yugi's eyes. She sounded like shereally understood that feeling. "Ah, we're here."

Ishizu opened a door...

"Yugi! Yugi, where are you?"

"Yugi!"

"No good, i can't find him anywhere. Who knows where he might've wondered off to?" Jounouchi was exhausted from lookin for Yugi. "He could be anywhere!"

"I think... I know where he might've been..." said Anzu, pointing toward a certain window in the expozition.

"That's..."

"Ishizu-san, where is this..."

"You were looking for this?" she asked.

Yuugi looked into the room, and what he saw, trully shocked him. Right in front of them, on a table, was standing... the Millenium Puzzle.

Tenshi: Ok so I know it's not great, it's actually my first _ever_ fick, so please tell me what you think, and what I should change, because I realise it's not really veri good.

CoppyCat: Dont be like that, you were great!

Tenshi: No I wasn't. So please give me your flames, observations and advice, and help me with writing the caracters better. We are trying to bring back yu-gi-oh! exactly to the way it was, and I'm trying for the sake of fanfiction to write this as well as I can, but we can't, and I can't, if I don't learn to write the caracters better. I really think I've got them somehow off. So tell me everything you tink!

Marshmallon: That's right! Help my little beginer-writer fulfill her dream of being a writer, and her dream of briging yu-gi-oh back. Review, review, review!

Tenshi: Please, everyone, help me! Also, I really hope you enjoyed, as crappy as it may be.


End file.
